


Silent Night

by Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Spat, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/pseuds/Keeper%20of%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic prompt #12:Having to put up holiday decorations together after a big fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

“Pass me that glittery tinsel shit, wouldja?”

Dean is balanced somewhat precariously on a chair, trying to string up Christmas decorations over the door. He turns to repeat his request and finds himself slapped in the face with a gold garland. 

Spitting out bits of glittery plastic, he glares across the room to where Seth is sitting, legs folded underneath him, sorting Christmas ornaments and glowering. “You’re still mad, then?”

Seth doesn’t reply, just jerks open the box containing their tree and starts yanking out artificial evergreen boughs. Dean steps down from the chair and walks over, folding his arms across his chest and giving Seth a level start. “I’m gettin the silent treatment, then?”

Seth slams the middle post into the base and transfers it into the corner they’d cleared out earlier. Dean resists the urge to slap him over the head with a branch, instead handing them over to his silent partner.

They’ve assembled the tree and Dean is untangling lights when Seth finally says something.

“You could at least apologize.”

“For what?” Dean is a little distracted- the lights have wrapped around his ankle and he fears they may be trying to overcome him- so he’s not really paying much attention to Seth, who huffs.

“First, you insulted the sweater my stepmom sent-”

“I said it was ugly because it _is_ ,” Dean protests. “But I didn’t say I wouldn’t wear it. I was just stating a fact.”

“And then,” Seth continues, ignoring Dean. “Then, you told me I needed reindeer antlers to complete the look.”

Dean looks up at Seth, trying to stifle his grin. “Your nose is bright fuckin red, babe, and the sweater doesn’t help." Because Seth is dressed in a bright red sweater, hand-knitted by his stepmom, and Dean had been unable to resist teasing him. "I was just bein seasonal.” 

_“I have a cold!”_

Dean gets up and starts stringing lights over the tree before they can wrap around his neck like they clearly want to. He’s aware that Seth is still pouting behind him- he can practically feel Seth’s outrage radiating out in waves- so he finishes the lights without assistance and turns around. 

Seth’s glaring at him, and he sighs. “Alright, I’m sorry. Shoulda been nicer about the sweater- I like ugly sweaters, it’s no big deal- and I’m sorry I teased you about your nose. But I still think you’d look cute with reindeer antlers, s’all I’m sayin.” 

Seth allows himself to be placated with an apology and a kiss before he edges Dean away from the tree. “I’ll put the breakable ornaments on. You remember last year.”

Dean groans. “I _knew_ you were gonna bring that up. I told you, it was the cat.”

“I watched you drop the box, Dean.”

Dean goes back to stringing up garlands- he isn’t much for Christmas, but Seth loves the season, and you make sacrifices for your partner, even if you don’t understand why every goddamn surface needs to glitter, oh and by the way, they live in _Las-freakin-Vegas_ , and there isn’t even any _snow_ \- and doesn’t dignify Seth with an answer.


End file.
